A Steady Beat
by Dattebayodobe
Summary: Sakura now Anbu Captain was beautiful. And Itachi Uchiha had a plan in store for her. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight. He had very...special... plans for her. [ItaSaku and a bit of DeiSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hi this is my first fan fiction it's ItaSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema and maybe a little bit of DeiSaku. Also **_this print is sakura's inner mind._

**A Steady Beat**

Sakura Haruno age 21 was an Anbu captain. Her former team was doing pretty well. Sasuke killed Orochimaru right before he was going to take over his body. He returned to the village and hasn't left since. Although his vengeance for his brother hasn't stopped, Sasuke has gained back the trust from his friends but sadly not from Konoha. Naruto finally returned from his training with Jiraiya and has been training just as hard with Kakashi also that he finally asked out the Hyuuga heir, Hinata Hyuuga. Kakashi was doing just the same, keeping up with the series of Come Come Paradise. Sakura has turned into a beautiful young woman she finally developed as she would say often, her green sparkling emerald eyes has become even brighter then before, and her pastel pink hair has grown long down to her waistline.

"Sakura Tsunade sama has called for you"

"Thank you I'll be there in a minute" Sakura said hesitantly.

_She probably wants me for another mission._ During these past few years Sakura has been training endlessly, each daygrowing stronger, and now she barely gets to train without Tsunade asking for her assistance with something or sending her on an important mission.

"You may come in."

"You needed me for something Tsunade sama?"

"Oh yes I did Sakura I need you go on a mission to Suna Gaara sama needs your help guarding the scroll."

"Why they didn't need help before."

"Yes but rumors said that the Akutsuki were searching for it so they need your help."

"Okay."


	2. Captured

**I update wicked fast. Enjoy!**

**A Steady Beat **

When Sakura arrived at Suna she was welcomed with a normal greeting from the Kazekage.

"Good to see you Gaara sama."

"I hope you're prepared for tonight's shift."

_Sure don't compliment me that's ok._

"Yes don't worry about me."

**Night time.**

_They really need to clean this place up its filthy._

_**You really need to keep your mouth shut I can't concentrate when you're blabbing away.**_

"Well what do we have here?" A familiar voice said.

Emerging from the shadows came two broad figures in silhouette capes as black as nightfall with clouds on them.

"Who are you?!"

Neither of them answered instead both of them came running towards her with tremendous speed. Too bad for them. They underestimated Sakura by a long shot. Sakura put traps just about everywhere. The taller one got tangled in a net but the other one dodged a needle trap and kept on running towards Sakura. When she finally got to see who it was she was knocked out cold.

She was only paying attention to what was in front of her and didn't see that the taller one got untangled and hit her with some hard as rock object.

The only words she heard until she saw complete and total darkness were.

"_So should we take her with us Itachi san?"_

"_Hn."_


	3. Captured part 2

**Thanks for the reviews I was really happy when I got them don't worry this chapter is going to be longer!**

**A Steady Beat **

**Akutsuki**

_Oh my god. My head feels like its switched places with my ass! Wait minute, forests I'm supposed to be in Suna! Wait a minute…WHO'S CARRYING ME!! _

"I see you're finally awake kunoichi."_(au\I have no idea if I spelt that right)_

As Sakura opened her eyes slowly she saw who the people who were talking from Suna. It was no other then the Akutsuki. Kisame and the famous Itachi Uchiha. It also turned out that she was in the arms of Itachi.

_Just my luck. I grow stronger and yet I still can't defend myself from two damn Akutsuki's!_

"Where the hell are you taking me!?"

"You don't need to know that." The cold hearted Itachi said in his monotone voice.

_Oh wow this guy actually has a vocabulary! What a discovery when we get back we have to tell the guys about this!_

_**Yea let's try to focus on how to escape first before we jump to any more conclusions of yours. **_

_Hey I'm you!_

_**Yea sure you are.**_

Thump.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"We're going to be camping here for tonight." Kisame said.

"Kunoichi you're coming with me." Itachi demanded.

"Where are we going?" Sakura wanted to scream so bad but thought better.

""No answer.

_Ok…I'm not going to get mad at this he probably does it often. I only have to put up with it for god knows how long and then I'll be FREE!_

"We're going to get some wood while Kisame sets up the tents."

"Ok."

_Well that went out smoothly._

_**SHUT UP! I can't concentrate with you always talking you never stop! I'd rather have Itachi's silence rather then going through this torture!**_

_Ok I'll lay low for now._

"Why couldn't I be captured by bandits or something?" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

As soon as Sakura turned around Itachi appeared right in front of her. The old Sakura probably would've been terrified but the new and improved just stared into the eyes of the S-Class criminal standing right before her.

"You need something?" Sakura said cautiously.

Before she could say a word she was pinned to a tree, and Itachi's lips connected with hers. Itachi was nibbling, licking and biting her bottom lip demanding an entrance, but Sakura refused to open her mouth. Then running out of oxygen, Itachi broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" Sakura said


	4. Captured part 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm trying hard on making my chapters longer, I'm just having a total melt down yesterday I almost forgot how to read!**

**A Steady Beat**

**Akutsuki Head Quarters **

"What was that for?" Sakura asked.

But before Sakura could say anything else, Itachi crushed his lips onto hers with bruising force. Also a mistake to her displeasure this time she gasped at the sudden moment and Itachi slid his tongue into her cavern exploring every inch. Then he caught a hold of her tongue and made her do a sinful dance with his tongue.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" Kisame approached out of his hiding place.

_Shit….shit …shit….SHIT! Did he see that! _Itachi then unpinned her from the treeand took a couple steps back.

"Hn."

Kisame then left and they were alone…again. Then Itachi took a hold of her wrist but missed and took her hand into his. His grip on her hand wasn't tight but like they were actually holding hands.

_**He doesn't trust me that much already…does he?!**_

_What the hell do you think you're doing! Do you trust him!!! _

_**NO of course not!**_

"Kunoichi you'll be sharing a tent with me." Itachi calmly said.

"What!" Sakura just about yelled in his face.

"I don't like repeating myself."

_Yea like I would want to share a tent with you…I don't think so!_

_**I guess we'll just have to grin and bare it.**_

_Fine but I'm not grinning._

_**Fine**_.

Itachi handed all of his and Sakura's weapons to Kisame.And then set up the tent, while Sakura lit the fire. When Kisame came back with food. They each cooked and ate in silence.

_Wow this silence thing is going to be the end of us._

_**Really? I think its quiet peaceful. **_

_Well I can't stand it._

_**Not my problem.**_

After they finished eating they put the fire out and went into their tents. Well, Sakura and Itachi went into their tent. The tent was pretty big actually, enough to fit at least 3 people. Itachi made a hand gesture to come over and lay next to him.

"No thanks I'll sleep over here." Sakura bit her lip hoping she didn't sound offensive.

Then all of a sudden an arm suddenly made its way around her waist. Itachi then pulled her down beside him. Sakura then turned around with his arm still around her so they were face to face.

"Why'd you kiss me today?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Because you felt like it!"

Sakura then pulled out of his grip just about yelling at him now, and got up so she was in a sitting position.

"You kissed me because you felt like it!"

"Why do you care about it so much?" Itachi said calmly.

_Yea why do you care about it so much? HUH! You like him I know it!_

_**HA! Me like Itachi Uchiha! I don't think so. I just got over Sasuke I'm not going to go through that much trouble again. Especially with another Uchiha!**_

"I don't care I just don't like being taken advantage of."

"You liked it anyway."

"Yea right!"

"I know I am."

"You're such a pest."

Then Itachi once again snaked an arm around Sakura's slim and tiny waist and pulled her down beside him.

"If you thought that was bad then you won't be able to stand what I have in store for you later." Itachi whispered into Sakura's ear.

_I wonder what he means by that._

_**I'm not entirely sure I want to find out.**_

With those last words they both went off into dreamland.


	5. The Escape

**Hey guys I'm trying to make the chapters longer so yea. Please review!**

**A Steady Beat**

**The Escape**

The next day when Sakura woke up. She was face to face with a wide awake Itachi

staring right at her. Sakura held back a gasp. But came in a failed attempt when he once again presses his lips to hers.

"Why do you do this?"

Itachi gave her the famous Uchiha smirk. Sakura pouted like a little four year old. And then Itachi gave an evil chuckle.

"Could you let go, your arm is still around my waist." Sakura blushed realizing that they were just about a centimeter away from eachother. Itachi slowly removed his arm from her waist. They sat up and looked at eachother for a moment and then came out of the tent.

Kisame was already by the flailing fire cooking fish for breakfast.

"So are we heading back to head quarters?" Kisame said with a mouthful of fish.

"Hn."

_Akutsuki head quarters if we get there then we'll never escape._

_**Then I guess we have to come up with a plan quickly.**_

"Kisame I'm going to go by the river for some water watch the kunoichi."

Kisame gave a kick nod and then returned to his fish. After he finished eating he put the fire out.

"So kunoichi while Itachi's gone do you want to spar?"

_Go for it we could knock him out cold and then make a run for it!_

_**That's not a bad idea.**_

"Sure I'd love to."

Sakura stood in a defensive position when Kisame came at her. She jumped backwards doing a couple back flips in the process. Then she came at him, she didn't use her monstrous strength instead she planned to run directly at him, throwing a couple shuriken and putting into a defensive stance and then kick the ground making a crater and creating dirt and sand to fly everywhere so he won't see anything and then she'll lung into the air above him and come behind him and press his pressure points to stop the blood flow for a short period of time and then escape.

The plan went along great. Kisame was now on the ground unconscious.

_He should stay like that for a couple hours, by that time we should be able to reach a town or village where we can lay low._

_**Yea, we will have to disguise our chakra so not even a Sannin level ninja could find us. **__We should hurry Itachi could come back any second now._

Sakura was running at full speed. She learned chakra control so well she could use almost all her chakra and then gain it back in less then a second. But that's only if she was using it, if it was taken away then it would take a long time to recover. Sakura was focusing all her chakra in her feet to pick up speed. It was night time right now and it was pitch black. If it wasn't for the stars in the sky she would've been better off blind.

_Hey I see lights!_

_**Me too we're almost there!**_

When she reached the village she asked around to see what village she was in. It turned out that she was right on the borderline of stone village, all she has to do was go through grass and then she'd be back home with her friends and family.

_So where do you want to rest tonight._

_**I don't somewhere nice but not to expensive.**_

_Okay then how about that rinky dinky hotel over there?_

_**Sure why not, I'm too tired to look for a decent place anyway.**_

"Hello ma'am how are you this evening?"

"Good thank you one room please."

"Here you go miss."

"Thank you."

The room she was in was very decorated compared to the outside. There was a bed a couch and a small table by the window with two chairs facing adjacent from eachother. The walls were a light mint green color with flowers for the borderline. It had one bathroom with a shower.

_I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for a nice hot shower._

_**I'll have to agree with you on that one.**_

Sakura turned on the warm water and stripped all of her clothes from her body and then went in.

_**At least I get to sleep knowing I'm clean tonight.**_

Sakura got out of the shower and then put on a night gown that went down to her knees and was silky white. She flopped onto the bed and drifted to sleep.

Itachi wasn't too happy with what he saw when he got back from his water break. He kicked his partner hard enough to make him regain conscious.

"Kisame where'd the kunoichi go?"

"Umm….well…"

"Well?"

"She got away."

"I'll go get her while you go back to head quarters and explain to leader why this mission is taking so long."

"Got it."

Kisame got up smoothly and began running in the direction of the Akutsuki head quarters. Itachi then started tracking down Sakura's chakra bonds. It was fairly hard noticing that she disguised it so professionally. Itachi was quite impressed by her skills.

He arrived in stone village shortly.

_She shouldn't have gone further then this. I'll check around to see her whereabouts. _

**The Next Day**

_**That has got to be the best rest I've ever had. I better get going who know where Itachi is.**_

Sakura quickly gave the key back to the lady at the desk, and ran outside.

_**I'll just have breakfast and then I'm out of here.**_

Sakura stopped at Ichiruka's for some ramen and then once again she was running into the forest hoping to soon get back to her village.

_**Okay I should be in grass in less then an hour. When I arrive there I'll stop for something to eat and then I'll finish my journey from there.**_

Sakura arrived in Grass in a half an hour she ate some sushi quickly and then was on her way again.

_**Okay I should be right at the border of grass after that then the gates to Konoha shouldn't be too far. **_

Soon after Sakura was in front of the Konoha gates.

"I finally made it." Sakura mumbled under her breath. But what she didn't know was that a fellow member of the Akutsuki was in the forest watching her every move.

Sakura entered the gates to Konoha and was welcomed with a million people hugging and kissing her, and welcoming her home.

**Night Time. **

Sakura just got back from the bar stable and sober, she enjoyed the friends surrounding her there. As she was walking back to her apartment, she heard a branch crack and quickly went into fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" Sakura screamed.

"Show yourself!"

Sakura then started running afraid of what she would find. She made it back to her apartment safe and sound.

When she opened the door and went inside she tried to scream but nothing came out.

Sitting in her living room was Itachi Uchiha with the most unpleasant expression on his face.


	6. Back to Square One

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, if you guys keep reviewing I'll make he chapters longer! **

**A Steady Beat **

**Back to Square One**

Sitting in her living room was Itachi Uchiha with most unpleasant look on his face.

"Y-Y-You n-n-need s-s-something?" Sakura was trying hard to keep her voice steady but came out as a failed attempt.

Then all of a sudden Itachi was standing right in front of her, as she was just about to turn around and run, an arm came around her waist from behind and pulled her closer to him. She hit his chest roughly and put her hands in front of her face so it would keep a little distance between them. He got closer and she could feel his warm breath sending chills down her back.

"You're going to be punished for your escape." Itachi said coldly.

Sakura was scared so bad she couldn't even search her mind to find any plans for escape. When Sakura went to look up all she saw was black cold darkness. She was trapped in the Uchiha's blood line gift known as "Tsukiyomi", Sakura was shown images from her past of how many kids made fun of her fore head. Also images of a massacre of everyone being killed by Orochimaru and that he took over all of Konoha.

When she woke up she was in a room, that had a fireplace, a window right beside that, and the carpet was as black as night and walls to match, she was in a king sized bed that had black sheets and a red blanket with clouds on it.

"I see you're finally awake."

"Who a-are y-you?" She was starting to sound like Hinata. The voice came from the other side of the room, it was a guy, she could tell from his voice. When he emerged from the chair he was sitting in, Sakura finally got a good look at him, and he had long blonde hair that tied up in a ponytail and an avalanche of hair covering one of his eyes he didn't have an Akutsuki cloak on though just slacks and a shirt with a v-neck and fishnet underneath.

"I'm Deidara, un."

"Sakura Haruno right?"

She nodded she couldn't speak right, her throat felt like it had a rock stuck in it, and that her mouth was as dry as the desert.

"You're probably hungry, let's go down to the kitchen, un."

"O-Okay."

_Maybe it's just Itachi that's a cold hearted bastard._

_**Well I don't really want to find out. Escaping now is one to a million there's probably going to be someone waiting to kill me at every corner I turn.**_

When Sakura stepped out of the room a breeze of cool air hit her like a kick to the stomach. It was so cold it wasn't even funny it felt like she just hit in the face with a snowball, or that she stepped outside in the winter with a tank top and short shorts on.

"I-It's so cold." Sakura said now stuttering from loss of body heat.

"Yea it took me a year to get used to the temperature changes in this house, un"

"The temperature changes?"

"Yup this place is huge and the different wings have different temperatures to them un."

"Like how?"

"Well you were placed in wing D which is the darkest and coldest place in the house, that's where we usually keep prisoners or slaves, but don't worry we're finding you a room right now so you won't be there for long un."

_Thank god! I fell like I got frostbitten on my ass!_

"Ok here's the kitchen un." Deidara opened the cupboard and pulled out two instant ramen cups.

_Maybe he's Naruto in disguise._

"So you're a medic ninja un." He said it more like a statement than a question.

Sakura just nodded slowly because she had a big wad of ramen in her mouth. As Sakura was choking down her last mouthful of ramen Itachi entered the kitchen.

"Kunoichi." Itachi said in his regular monotone voice.

"Yes" Sakura said without any emotion at all whatsoever.

"Follow me."

Sakura quickly threw her things away and waved good bye to Deidara.

The hallways of the house were well decorated, and by well decorated I mean pitch black with red clouds as a border.

Itachi and Sakura stopped at a door with a kunai hanging from the door knob. When they went inside the room wasn't much different from the one Sakura was in previously the only differences were that beside the fireplace was a bookshelf and a chair in the corner on the right side of the bed.

"You'll be sharing a room with me."

"WHAT!" Sakura was just about screaming now.

"You heard me."

-sigh- Sakura was very unhappy. She did not like the fact that she had to share a room with Itachi Uchi- she was cut short by the realization that there was only one bed.

"There's only one bed."

"The bed can fit two people very well."

"I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"Then you can take the floor."

Sakura was furious now. She was ready to lunge at Itachi and punch his face out. But then she realized that she hadn't taken a shower in quite a while.

"I'm going to take a shower." With those last words Sakura entered the bathroom and left Itachi to his thoughts.

The bathroom was average sized. It had a shower a toilet a sink and a mirror right above it. Sakura stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower and took a nice hot bath.

"What do you mean Sakura's missing?!" Tsunade was already cursed with a large hangover from yesterday night.

"I went to her house and to all of her usual spots and she wasn't there." Ino was panicking.

"How long do you think she's been gone?!" Naruto was as bad as Ino now.

"We have to stay calm she's a strongly trained Anbu Captain I'm sure she's fine wherever she is." Kakashi was still the one person that had to calm down everyone when they were on a panic state.

Sakura was cursing under her breath, she forgot to bring new clothes into the bathroom. So now she was in the middle of the bathroom with just a towel on wondering what to do.

_How about we go outside and ask Itachi for some clothes._

_**Yup and then we can ask him if he wants to go and pick pretty flowers with us.**_

_Ok then do you have a plan?_

……_**no.**_

Sakura opened the door and stepped out to see no one in the room.

"Now where'd he go?" Sakura mumbled under her breath .

Sakura then felt hands on her curves and then she heard his voice.

"We're going to have fun tonight my little cherry blossom."


	7. Trapped

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Ok here's the lemony goodness you've all been waiting for! Sorry it took so long, the first time I did it, it was almost done but then my computer got fucked up and deleted it. Thank god it was just that chapter and not my whole story, so here it is!**

**A Steady Beat**

**Trapped **

"_We're going to have fun tonight my little cherry blossom." _

(-)

"Itachi l-let g-go." Sakura was blushing a deep crimson red, and was stuttering as much as Hinata. An evil chuckle escaped Itachi's lips, sending shivers down Sakura's back. Then Itachi whirled her around so they were facing each other. Then he crushed his lips onto hers. He licked her bottom lip, Sakura already shocked at his swift movement gasped at this and Itachi slid his tongue into her cavern. He explored every spot in her cavern until he found her tongue. He got a hold of it and made her do a sinful dance with his tongue.

_WHOA SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Inner Sakura was shouting like a mad woman. _

Sakura tried to push him away but failed, instead one of his arms that were around her waist crept up her back and his hand went onto her head pushing her forward deepening the kiss. Then he walked her over to the bed, he broke the kiss and urged her onto the bed. She fell backwards and he on top of her. He then started planting butterfly kisses down her neck. When he reached the crook of her neck he sucked on her porcelain white skin then he bit down gently drawing blood. Sakura gasped and tried to pull back she almost succeeded but she forgot that Itachi was still latched onto her neck. So he bit harder. She let out a yelp, and then Itachi sucked on her neck until the blood was gone. Then he traveled up her neck to her jaw and from there started kissing gently. Until he reached her lips then he crushed his lips onto her already bruised ones. Then in one swift movement the towel Sakura had on was gone and her body was fully exposed to the S-Class criminal. Itachi gave an evil chuckle. Then one of the peeks of her breasts went into his mouth. He was drawing hot circles around it and then flicking it with his tongue. Sakura tried hard not to give out a moan. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and said.

"I'm not your whore." Sakura said angrily. Itachi gave out another evil chuckle then said.

"I don't think of you as my whore Sakura." Then he slid down leaving trails of hot kisses down her stomach. He slid back up and then dug his face in the crook of her neck. Sakura felt uneasy and could feel his hot breath on her neck sending chills down her back. Itachi slid his index finger and his middle finger into her. Sakura grabbed the bed sheets, she was trying so hard not to make a sound. She new he wanted her to scream his name she knew he wanted her to moan to him, and she wasn't going to do it no matter how painful or how pleasuring it gets, she wasn't going to give in. Then he took his fingers out of her. He licked his fingers clean of the white liquid substance and then he rid himself of his clothes showing his manhood.

"Itachi no!" Sakura didn't care anymore she wasn't going to let this man take her virginity from her. If someone was going to do it she would give it to Naruto or Sasuke but definitely not Itachi.

"Mm I like that maybe if you beg some more I'll stop." Itachi smirked. And then with one hard thrust into her he took her virginity. He then started getting the rhythm of pumping in and out of her. And then he heard her.

"Itachi!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore she knew she gave in but this was far worse then what she expected. Itachi slowly slid out of her experimenting with her. She turned her head so she wasn't facing him anymore. Instead of pumping back into her, he fell on top of her. He kissed her and forced his tongue in her mouth then he made her do a sinful dance once again with his tongue. The he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, dug his face into her neck and said night.

In the morning Sakura woke up with shorts and a tank top on.

_**I really betrayed Konoha didn't I? **_

_No not really you aren't a whore because you're not dating anyone and you didn't give into him willingly. And you didn't because you still remain loyal to Konoha._

_**Wow that has got to be the most supportive thing you've ever said.**_

_Well I have to help after all I am you._

_**I wonder where Itachi is, not like I care.**_

_You like him don't you!_

_**No I just want to hit him for raping me last night.**_

_Yea sure you do._

_**You don't believe me!**_

_No, no I don't. _

_So what do you like about him._

_**I don't like him!**_

_You keep telling your self that._

_**I WILL!**_

_Ok you don't have to yell now._

Sakura went downstairs to kitchen to get something to eat still arguing with herself.

"Hey, yeah!" A cheerful blonde said to her.

"Oh hi Deidara, how are you this morning?" Sakura politely said.

"I'm good thank you want some bread, yeah?"

"Yes thank you." Deidara handed a piece of bread to her and poured her some juice.

"Deidara what do you think about Itachi?" Deidara looked at her questioningly.

"Why do you ask that, yeah?"

"I'm just wondering." Sakura looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Well he's the strongest in Akutsuki not counting leader. You know the saying looks can't kill, yeah?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you'd want to die after Itachi looked at you, yeah."

"Oh I see." Sakura looked down now interested in her feet. Sakura raised her head not going to let it get her down.

_Well that pretty much explains that we're never going to get out of here._

_**Don't say that we will get out of here. We will. **_

"Thanks Deidara."

"You're welcome, yeah." Sakura walked out of the kitchen.

_**I'm up for training today.**_

_Yea I could use a work out._

When Sakura stepped onto the training grounds she wasn't happy at who she saw.

It was Itachi his hair wasn't tied back so his long raven black hair was flowing freely in the wind, and to put the cherry on top he was shirt less! He wasn't muscle man but he wasn't Mr. Skinny and slim either. He was just right. He smirked at her. Then all of a sudden he was gone and he was behind Sakura. Sakura was expecting his from him so all she did was stand there until he said something but what she didn't expect was two arms to snake around her waist. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"That was fun last night we'll have to do it again soon."


	8. Plans

**Hi everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while I started a new story so I'm going to have two going at the same time. Okay well here's another chapter I hope you like it! Read and Review!**

**A Steady Beat**

**Plans**

_**Recap**_

When Sakura stepped onto the training grounds she wasn't happy at who she saw.

It was Itachi his hair wasn't tied back so his long raven black hair was flowing freely in the wind, and to put the cherry on top he was shirt less! He wasn't muscle man but he wasn't Mr. Skinny and slim either. He was just right. He smirked at her. Then all of a sudden he was gone and he was behind Sakura. Sakura was expecting his from him so all she did was stand there until he said something but what she didn't expect was two arms to snake around her waist. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"That was fun last night we'll have to do it again soon."

(----)

"Naruto you need to keep calm we'll get her back as soon as possible."

"Kakashi-sensei what if…what if she's already dead?" A sad Naruto said.

"The Akutsuki captured her to get to you I doubt they would kill her before we even showed."

"I hope you're right Kakashi –sensei."

(-----)

"I-Itachi let go" Sakura stammered

Itachi smirked against her neck. And then he started sucking on her skin. Then he moved up to her ear and nibbled on her lobe. She gave out what it seemed like a whimper. He rested his chin on her neck but his arms remained snaked around her waist in a death grip.

"Do you want to train with me?" Itachi asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Um…yeah sure." Sakura didn't want to be around Itachi at all but she couldn't let his offer down.

Sakura was the best Anbu in Konoha and she was going to give a worthy fight if not then she was going to be up day and night until she did.

"Are you ready I'm not going to hold back and I expect the same from you." Itachi said.

Sakura gave a curt nod to show her approval. Then the fight began. During the battle a couple visitors decided to watch and enjoy the show.

"I can't see anything they're moving to fast." Kisame stood behind the tree while Deidara was behind a rock not too far away.

"All I can hear is metal clashing, un." Deidara whispered back.

Then they heard a big crash and they both ran from their hiding places to see what happened. Both were absolutely stunned at the sight. The whole field was ripped to shreds the field was one big crater. They both heard metal clashing once again and assumed that the fight was still on. They couldn't hide anywhere else because their hiding places ended up the same way the field did. They took a seat on a patch of what seemed like grass.

They finally stopped fighting because they were called in for dinner. When Deidara finally got to see Itachi and Sakura they were speechless. Itachi looked like he got swallowed by a tornado. He had cuts everywhere and a couple kunai sticking out of his arms and he had a big gash on his chest. When they turned to Sakura she looked similar but she took all the kunai out and she had a big gash on her leg and her back. They were both hyperventilating and slouching. Deidara helped Sakura onto his back and Kisame slung Itachi's arm over his neck and put an arm around his waist to steady his stance. When they got inside they took Sakura and Itachi to the medical section and called Sasori in. Itachi was unconscious and Sakura was on the verge of it. Sasori attended to Sakura's gashes first and then to Itachi's gash and then did the best he could with the little things.

_He isn't bad looking. Maybe we can drop Itachi for this handsome fellow._

_**Shut up I think today's training session helped us more then just getting stronger. We know what to expect from Itachi and as long as I don't look in his eyes I can avoid Tsukiyomi. The escape shouldn't be too hard but this time we'll have to stay at someone's house for protection when and if we get back. **_

_Okay but can we stay a little longer this guy is really cute. Not close to Itachi's sexiness though. _

When Sakura was able to pull herself into a sitting position she healed the wounds Sasori didn't tend to.

"You're a medic ninja?" Sasori asked calmly.

"Yes I was trained by one of the Sannin, Tsunade."

"Oh you would be a great help to the Akutsuki have you considered joining?" When Sakura looked around to see what the other people's reactions were she was surprised to see a little spark in Deidara's sea blue eyes.

"She's just a hostage."

Everyone turned surprised to see a conscious Itachi.

"Oh I see." Sasori said with a little disappointment in his tone.

"Can you guys stand?" Sakura looked surprisingly to the corner to see a grouchy looking Kisame still a little shaken up from the fight but also because she didn't even notice he was in the room.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura said in a cold tone and got out of the bed. As if on cue Itachi got out of bed too and followed the others to the dining room. Sakura fell behind the group purposely but Deidara caught up to her.

"Hey you really should consider joining the Akutsuki we could really use you, un."

"No I'm going to stay loyal to Konoha even if it kills me."

"That's what I said but here I am now, un."

"Yeah well I'm not you." Sakura gave a death glare at Deidara but he obviously didn't get the hint.

"Sorry didn't mean to offend you, un." Sakura looked at him surprisingly she didn't expect him to apologize. So she did what she could. She gave him the warmest smile she could and actually meant it.

"It's ok I forgive you." Sakura said still holding that smile. Deidara gave her an equal smile then looked ahead to see Itachi looking back and for a minute he could have sworn he saw a flicker of jealousy light up his eyes. They entered the dining room. It wasn't anything special just like a regular meal.

_With a bunch of S-Class criminals waiting to kill you and watch your blood spill on the floor._

_**Please I'm going to eat can we not talk about that stuff until after I'm done.**_

There was sushi and rice kind of plain but it will fill you up. Itachi took his share of rice and sushi and went outside with his food.

"Where's he going?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Why do you care?" Kisame said.

"I don't I just want to know." Sakura snapped back.

He never eats with us he always eats on the porch stairs or under the Sakura tree in the back.

"Oh thank you for telling me." Sakura gave a curt nod and took her share to go look for him, she hadn't talked to him since they had sparred and she wanted to see what he would say. Or if he would say anything for that matter. When she opened the door she was glad she saw him on the stairs, she didn't feel like searching for the backyard to this place it was too huge.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Sakura said as politely as she could. He didn't say anything so she took that as a yes. She wasn't going to start this conversation so she sat there for a little while staring at the beautiful star filled sky enjoying her meal hoping it wouldn't be her last. Until he finally said something.

"You're probably one of the best shinobi I've ever seen." He said with hi face looking the other way so she couldn't see what he was feeling.

"Thank you, you are too." Sakura said in sweet voice that had a hint of seductiveness in her tone. When he looked at her she almost fell off the stairs but she wasn't that careless anymore. His eyes were pools of midnight shadows.

"Do I remind you of him?" Sakura realizing she was staring looked the opposite way.

"Uh…no I was just expecting to see Sharingan, and…um…yea." Itachi surprisingly didn't give an evil chuckle but a warm hearted chuckle and when Sakura turned to look at him kissed her lips gently and caringly. The last one was full of lust and greed but this one was full of love and softness. I felt the bowl I was holding being pulled away from me. I let go an then I felt Itachi's tongue grace my bottom lip asking for an entrance this time she accepted and let into her cavern. He made her have a battle each one fighting for domination. They finally broke the kiss both being out of breath.


	9. Everyone!

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I haven't written or updated in a very long time and I apologize. I'm thinking about rewriting my stories a bit because the plot is just so absolutely dumb, and Itachi seems so absolutely out of character that I just can't take it. So watch for updates because I will be updating soon. I promise!

Love,

itasaku123


End file.
